


To Catch a Falling Star

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Post Season 2, SO MANY TRIGGERS GUYS PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES, So much violence, but also somehow sweet?, deptictions of rape, domestic abuse (technically), i cried wrting this and none of these are triggers for me, oh im so sorry, so graphic, starco, this is horrible, violent rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: Star tells Marco she loves him, and heads back to Mewnie to defeat Toffee. That's where we left off. Marco goes on a journey with Jackie, and Heckapoo to save his best friend, after the portals to Mewnie are destroyed. Star's universe is crumbling, literally and metaphorically. Will Marco, Jackie, and Heckapoo arrive in time to save her? *Bad at summaries, please check warnings before reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS RAPE MENTIONS. Okay now that that's out of the way...
> 
> It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to write on a romantic cliffhanger (see The Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess). So hell yes I’m jumping on this one. “Starcrushed” had me in tears so fuck you very much.

Marco was still. It was as if the world stopped turning.

 

_Toffee was back?_

 

Jackie’s hand touched his shoulder. “Marco…” she said softly. “ I…Marco…”she was speechless as well.

 

“I need to find her-“

 

“Didn’t she say a toffee was back? Look Marco, I don’t know how it is on Mewnie but toffee isn’t anything to make a big deal about-“

 

“Toffee is the one who broke Star’s wand.” Marco snapped. “Not some piece of candy!”

 

“Oh…that’s not good. Come on, let’s go back downstairs and have some nachos?” Jackie asked.

 

“Nachos?!” Marco yelled, whipping around to look at her “How can you think about nachos at a time like this? Star is in danger!” Marco rushes out of the room and into his, digging through his drawers for his multi-dimensional scissors. “I have to help her!”

 

“She’s a princess Marco, she has guards, doesn’t she?” Jackie asked.

 

“Well yeah, but they’re no match for Toffee. Toffee almost killed me and Star, and you’ve seen how powerful Star is. I have to find her…she’s my best friend.” Marco said softly.

 

“Marco-“

 

“I need to make sure my best friend is okay.” Jackie grabbed his arm as he moved to use the scissors.

 

“Marco-“

 

“Jackie, please. Let me find her.” Marco said.

 

“Only if you let me help.” Marco turned to face Jackie. “You’re my boyfriend, your best friend might as well be my best friend. Star brought us together, if I can do nothing else, I can help you help her.” Jackie said softly.

 

“Of course you can help, just…” Marco reached for a sword next to his bed and handed it to her. “Just keep this in your hands. I don’t care if you know how to use it, you’ll be safer having it to swing around.” She nodded. He then reached over, cut a hole and jumped through, his hands barely catching the edge of the portal as he fell. He was staring at the blackest black beneath his feet. _This isn’t Mewnie._ He yelped and Jackie pulled him into safety, the portal sealing behind them. He cut another peering through. “This doesn’t make any sense. This should lead us straight to Mewnie.” He tried one last time, third times the charm, the same thing happened. Well, only one person left to talk to.

~

“MARCO!” Heckapoo yelled, rushing over to hug the tall man entering her castle. “Are you back for another game? I’ll win this time.” She smirked.

 

“Heckapoo, Toffee has returned.” Heckapoo jumped back.

 

“What do you mean Toffee is back?” she asked darkly.

 

“I wish I knew, Star came to me and told me he was back and that she was leaving and now I can’t make a portal to Mewnie. I need your help.” He said quickly.

 

“You can’t make a portal to Mewnie?” She pulled her scissors out of her pouch and cut through the air, peering into the hole. “This is not good.”

 

“Is it just darkness?” Marco asked.

 

“Worse, it’s infinite darkness.” Huckaboo said. “You know what that means right?” she asked.

 

“I was just given the scissors, no one explained the fine details.” Marco said.

 

“It means Star’s universe is falling apart. Her timeline is collapsing. There’s no way in there through portals. I need to assemble a team…no…we don’t have time…we have to get to her Mewnie now. The entire universe could be at risk here. Toffee is more powerful than you will ever know.” Huckaboo said, snapping her fingers and collecting weapons into a bag from her arsenal.

 

“I know how powerful he is. I’ve seen firsthand what he can do.” Heckapoo yelled.

 

“In books maybe-“

 

“Heckapoo,” he said harshly, and loud enough for her to turn to him. “he is the one who broke Star’s wand. He trapped me for days and almost killed me. I’ve seen it firsthand.” Her flame went out.

 

“Firsthand? You’re telling me, he’s been back before this?” she asked.

 

“Yes, a few months ago. Heckapoo-“

 

“ _Star’s wand is broken?”_ she asked.

 

“Yes, it’s been broken for months, that’s not important we need to get to her-“ Heckapoo grabbed him by the arms and yanked him close to her.

 

“Who has the other half of her wand?” she practically screeched.

 

“Other half? We thought it just disappeared…” Marco said.

 

“YOU FOOLS!” her flame shot up intensely. “Do you know why the royals pass that specific wand down through the generations?” Marco shakes his head. “Because it’s the most powerful wand in the multi-verse. Toffee probably has his little claws all over it, using it for evil. Marco, if he has the other half, Star and her universe could already be gone. As in dead. All of them.” Heckapoo said. “Why didn’t you guys say something to her mother? Anyone?” she yelled.

 

“Star just didn’t want to get in trouble-“

 

“Well Star not wanting to get grounded could have destroyed the multi-verse. We have to find a way to fix this, we have to. If we don’t do something everyone will be dead.” She sighed “Go home and get every magical item you have, every stone, wand, spell, weapon, everything. And come back quickly. No, don’t that’ll take years for me, that’s too much time…time…that’s it! Meet me in Father Time’s Realm. And hurry. We literally have no time to waste.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jackie-“

 

“I got every weapon from Star’s room, and yours. I don’t know what else to get.” Jackie said. Marco took the stairs to Star’s room two at a time, going through every drawer he could. “Marco?” she huffed behind him, breathless from the stairs. He pulled open drawer after drawer, flinging them all open. Ripping through the room, tearing open boxes, crates, clearing shelves, as he ran to her closet he caught himself in the mirror. The mirror. He ripped the curtains down, and his knees felt weak. The mirror was no longer reflective and shattered to pieces. His last means of communication with Mewnie. Gone. HE shook it off and headed into her closet, digging through piles. Finally. “Is that a wand?” Jackie asked.

 

“Yes…it’s Star’s emergency wand. And where is…” He ran back out and found it sitting on her bed among a throng of plushies. Her spellbook. He picked it up and cradled it. “Jackie, I have to ask you to stay here.” Marco said suddenly, pulling Jackie onto the bed beside him. “I care so much for you, but this is just too dangerous. I know what Toffee almost did to me last time, I can’t watch it happen to you.”

 

“And I can’t sit on the side waiting for you to maybe never come back. I’m going. End of discussion.” Jackie said.

 

“You can’t defend yourself Jackie-“ Jackie stood up and flung a nunchaku around, with precision. Grabbing it swiftly to stop it.

 

“I may not know spells or karate, but I can defend myself. I’m not letting you go alone.” She said.

 

“Your parents-“

 

“I’m a foster child Marco, I have no parents. Let’s go save Star.” Marco paused, was this the right decision? To take Jackie and possibly get her killed? To teach her how to protect herself in case something like this happens again?

 

“Fine. The mere second you seem in danger, I’m throwing you into a portal.” Marco walked over to Star’s closet, fishing a few things off her actual rack. “Put these on, we have a long journey ahead.”

~

“Heckapoo, you’re talking crazy-“

 

“Marco told me. He has his own scissors, I saw the desperation in his eyes, please. I know it’s serious.” Heckapoo told the council.

 

“Marco is a child-“

 

“I’m not a child, I’m a teenager.” Marco said, helping Jackie through the portal. “I don’t know what Heckapoo has told you, but it’s important that we help Star. Mewnie is in danger. Toffee is back and I can’t get to, let alone contact, Mewnie.” He said quickly.

 

“Well, what does Toffee look like then, smart man?” he asked.

 

“A lizard in a tux! Seriously, the princess and the royal family are in danger. We have to do something.” Marco said.

 

“There is no proof, so you get no help.” He replied.

 

“Marco is right.” Everyone turned to the voice, father time sitting on his wheel. “But I can’t see Mewnie. Me nor the universe can see it. It seems Toffee has blocked us from vision there. He’s taking over, someone has to do something.” He expressed.

 

“What can we do? The areas are blocked off.” Marco yelled.

 

“Can you reverse time?” Marco clutched the glittery notebook tighter, praying Heckapoo’s suggestion would work.

 

“I wish I could, but time is set there. No power can change that now.” Marco sighed. “You have to find a way around.” He said.

 

“Find a way around? Around a portal?” Marco yelled.

 

“Yes, there are still places in the kingdom where portals can be used. They are small, and well hidden, but to find them you have to go to certain locations.” Time said.

 

“Of course, the emergency portals!” Heckapoo yelled. “Being stuck in that zone makes me forget all my hard work! I’ll go get my map of them!” she jumps through a portal and returns less than a second later. “Okay, these maps have all the locations.” She throws an armful of maps down on the ground.

 

“Heckapoo, it’ll take forever to get through all of these.” Marco said.

 

“It’ll take as long as anything else. Probably even less time honestly.” She said.

 

“Then Marco and Heckapoo will do that, the council will continue to search for another way to figure this out. Heckapoo, contact us daily with updates. We will await a response.” Heckapoo saluted and they left through their portal. She turned to face Jackie and Marco.

 

“Alright, well looks like us two are going to do this. Let’s just do them in order the way they were created, helps me keep things straight in my head. So let’s start with the one in the south quadrant of-“

 

“I’m coming along.” Jackie bursted. Marco pulled her up to join them.

 

“Yeah, don’t hide from demons like that Jackie. Heckapoo this is Jackie, my girlfriend, she’s helping. And if she can’t, she will be sent home.” Marco says, peering over at Jackie.

 

“Yeah yeah, but I can do this.” She waved him off. “Now Huckaboo, continue.” Heckapoo groaned.

 

“It’s Heckapoo, and I will send you home the second you screw up. I’m not having intolerable children with me.” Heckapoo complained.

 

“Me and Marco are the same age.” Jackie said.

 

“In my dimension he’s a stone cold adult.” Heckapoo said.

 

“Oh yeah, I really am. I got trapped there for like 10 years, lots of muscles.” Marco gloated.

 

“Sure.” Jackie teased.

 

“We are wasting time. Let’s get moving you two.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT SO STAR’S 14 IN THE SHOW. But for this we pretend she is 18 because TRUST ME. PLEASE.

The trio had stopped in a safe realm for the night. Heckapoo was already snoring, but Jackie was laying comfortably on Marco’s lap. He was sitting up against a rock wall at the back of their tent. Why Heckapoo didn’t make it nicer, Marco had no clue. She loved her comforts. “You okay Marco?” Jackie asked softly.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m okay.” He shrugged.

 

“No you’re not.” She said, looking up at him.

 

“I’m…I’m worried about her, Jackie. She might already be dead and I’m laying down for bedtime.” He sighed.

 

“Star is strong, you know her. I’m sure she’s fine.” Jackie said softly. “Get some sleep Marco. We have a long trip ahead of us.” Marco reached down and stroked her cheek.

 

“I wish I didn’t have to worry about both of you.” He said softly.

 

“Marco, I’m a big girl. I’m fine. Now get some rest.” She cuddled up under the blanket and began to drift off.

 

“I’m lucky to have you Jackie.” But before she could respond, she was out cold. He shifted so he could move out from under her and slipped out of the tent with his bag in hand. He walked far down the canyon they were in, and set down his bag. He gave the wall a swift kick. They had already tried 14 portals, none worked. Star was trapped in her universe, probably suffering, and they weren’t any closer. He pulled out her spellbook and turned to page one.

                “ _The Narwall Blast! Now let’s start this book off with something fun and easy!! A classic, if I say so myself. The Narwall Blast! This spells sends Narwalls FLYING ALLL OVER THE PLACE! And best of all, at your enemies, or your dumb ex-demon boyfriend. Well not ex-demon, the ex and boyfriend go together. Anyways, let’s get started, so you need to stand in a position with your feet shoulder length apart, otherwise you’ll be blasted off your feet! It’ll still work, but will it be good? Probably not. Now, point at your target and with the utmost confidence yell “NARWALL BLAST!” and that’s basically it. So simple a baby can do it!”_

Marco shifted his feet apart, and pointed at a rock down the cavern, he took a deep breath. Might as well try. Here goes nothing.

~

“Star, please stop crying. It’s…not ladylike.” Queen Moon said softly, patting her daughter’s head.

 

“I love him mom.” She said softly.

 

“I know. And when all this is over, you can find him, but for now we need to go.” Star nodded in understanding. Getting up slowly.

 

“You’re not mad that I love him?” she smiled sadly down at her daughter.

 

“I know sometimes it doesn’t seem like it, but I just want you happy. It may cause issues, but having a human king won’t hurt the people.” She hugged her mother tightly.

 

“I love you mom.”

 

“I love you too Star. Now we need to go, we have a huge task at hand.” She helped her up and they began sprinting through corridors.

 

“What do we need to do mom?” she asked.

 

“No one is going to like it, and I’m sorry we have to do it at all.” Finally, her mom comes to a stop at the tallest balcony in the palace. “Hand me your wand.” Star clutches it tightly.

 

“Mom, it’s my wand and no matter how much trouble I’m in-“

 

“You’re not in trouble. But I have to do this Star.” She slowly hands her wand over to her mom. Queen Moon sits it down on the balcony floor, pulling a package out of her pocket. “This hurts me as much as it does you sweetie.” She poured the contents over the wand, they both watched as the wand turned into dust.

 

“My wand!” Star shrieked.

 

“Star, we had to. Toffee cannot get ahold of that half. He will take over. We can’t give him that power.” Star sobbed, she had cried way too much in the last hour.

 

“My wand…” Queen Moon knelt before her daughter.

 

“Star, things are about to get much worse than this. But I need you to promise me, that you will keep our people safe. That you will fight every day for this kingdom. That you will fight every day for me and your father. Promise me Star, promise me you will fight.” Star looks up at her mother.

 

“I promise.” Moon kisses her daughters head, and pulls her in for a tight hug.

 

“I’m so proud of you baby girl. You’re going to survive this, and you’re going to be an amazing ruler. Believe in yourself Star. Never ever give up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna add some drama. You guys okay with me getting intense? Yes? No? Too bad it’s gonna be. Ya’ll are going to WEEP. Because that’s what we do here with our fanfiction, we make you feel like the show is subpar.

“Star, be a dear and bring me a drink?” Toffee asks menacingly.

 

“I won’t be a dear and do anything for you!” she yells, something shocking her body, bringing her knees to the floor.

 

“It’s not hard to follow a little command.” Toffee cooed. “Just bring me drink.”

 

“Like hell I will!” Another strong shock sends her face first into the floor.

 

“Star, I have no problem with doing the same thing to you as I did with your parents.” Star stilled, the memories of their screams still in her ears. It had been weeks since Toffee tortured them to death in front of her, and she still hadn’t gotten over it.

 

_There was blood on the ceiling even._

 

“And yet I won’t do anything for you, you slimy bird lizard!” she screamed from the floor. Another shock, one that made her scream in pain. “Never!” another shock, nearly causing her to urinate on herself.

 

“Take her away, I can’t teach an old dog new tricks just yet it seems.”  He chuckled. They picked her up, and returned her to her cell with a slam. She curled up on her straw bed and cried.

 

_Where was Marco?_

~

“Like this Jackie-“ he demonstrated another move.

 

“Oh, I understand.” She copied.

 

“Perfect! Yes!”

 

“DAMNIT!” Heckapoo screamed. “Another portal that doesn’t work! Why does the council get to sit on their asses and do nothing while I’m here checking these damn portals?” she yelled.

 

“Hecka, we have no other options.” The ground began to rumble. “NOT AGAIN!” Before any of them could blink, monsters surrounded them. All wielding weapons and trying their hardest to kill the three. After what felt like days, all three collapsed as the monsters finally retreated. “How do they know where we are?” it was the…well, unnumbered attack since they began. It seemed like they attacked several times a day. Always knowing the exact location, always ready to strike the weakness. Somehow, they never attacked at night. It was a miracle really.

 

“I don’t know but I’m sick of it! I just want to find the portal and get this over with, all these attacks just make me more weak!” Hecka literally flamed.

 

“That’s probably the plan Hecka.” Jackie groaned.

 

“How many are left?” Marco asked.

 

“187, but even then-“

 

“We may not find anything, I know!” He yelled.

 

“Marco, I’m just trying to prepare you. We don’t know what is going to happen. But if it takes us years, we will find her.” Marco brushed off Hecka’s supportive hand.

 

“I just want her to be alive. I…I feel like sometimes I can feel her, but she fades. A lot.” Marco says softly.

 

“It’s probably just gas.” Jackie teases.

 

“No I…I know…I feel her. I know what that feeling is, and it’s her. But the feeling never stays long. It disappears so much.” Marco says softly.

 

“Again, probably gas.” Marco keeps his mouth shut as they step through the portal into another universe. The feeling he gets isn’t a joke like these two think, one moment it’s like his soul glitters, the next it’s a black hole. He’s felt it before, when Star left and tried to live by the river. He felt her fear turn into the black hole in his gut. When he was near her, even when Toffee first appeared, he never felt that. But when she’s away… And if he feels like that…what the hell is happening to Star?

 

 

“And portal 195!” The emergency portals were placed in various dimensions in case other dimensions fall apart. They’re the only portals set up like this, and it’s to insure there are extra ways into all the dimensions. Each emergency portal links to another emergency portal. Several portals they’ve found went to different dimensions, seeing that there were about 200, Heckapoo only remembered where a few went. This kind of situation hasn’t occurred since the monster Queen, a story no one would tell Marco. And even then, it was not this hard to find an emergency portal, as there were only four back then. But now, with timelines destabilizing, and the council growing, decisions were made to expand the number of portals to 231. Hecka cut into the air and peeked through. “A-nope!” she sealed it and made a portal behind them. _What if this didn’t work?_

~

Someone grabbed Star’s arm and forced her into the throne room, her head hitting the stone hard enough to make her vision double. “Surely the lynching’s gave you the strength to listen to me?” she cried out as she stood.

 

“Glad to see you have your lizard body back, I don’t have to look at Ludo anymore now.” He snarled. “I’ve…I’ve heard the people screaming. My people. What are you doing to them?” she asked definatly.

 

“Just showing them why they shouldn’t resist an immortal demon.” He chuckled. “Boys, she hasn’t seen Mewnie lately, go show her her pathetic people hm?” hands grabbed her, she fought back, but her strength was nearly gone. One of her arms felt broken, and her head was throbbing. Concussion or headache she wasn’t sure, but all this dragging her around wasn’t helping. The creatures moving her stopped, she didn’t have the energy to lift her head. She’d only slept for a few hours the last week. Someone forced her head up by her bangs, tears welled up in her eyes. Not only were her kingdom in ruins, the Johansen Kingdom was smoking in the distance, the Pigeon Kingdom was just gone, and there were several smoke stacks coming from the forests between the kingdoms. Her world was in ruins.

 

“How?” she whispered to herself.

 

“I personally love the new look, the screams just compliment everything.” Ludo said smugly, as she was returned to the floor in front of him.

 

 “I’m sick of it.” She said.

 

“Hm?” he hummed in reply

 

 “Stop hurting my people altogether…and…and I’ll do whatever you want.” She said.

 

“Anything?” he asked.

 

“Anything.” She said back reluctantly. Her parent’s screams were enough for a lifetime, her mother had never spoken up, let alone screamed, probably ever honestly. “No more hurting my people.” She yelled.

 

“Well everyone, it looks like you have a new king!” he smirked.

 

“King?” she asked.

 

“Well you did say anything, and I’d like to be the new King of Mewnie!” he said.

 

“Fine, do it. You probably already know where the crown is.” Star said, plopping down where she was standing. She was getting light headed.

 

“Oh no, you see” she heard footsteps descending the stairs in front of her. “Mewnie magic law states the King must be married in. Or you and all your heirs must die and I honestly don’t have the time to search out that whole list. And I don’t want this realms magic to destroy me. So princess, get your dress ready.” He smirked.

 

“Marry you?! Never in a million years!” she screamed.

 

“Ah, but you already agreed.” He said.

 

“I take it back!” She screamed.

 

“Oh, well if you insist, Fernando? Bring me Princess Star’s heir list! The one she made most recently.” Almost instantly a scroll was placed in his hand. “Let’s see now. In order to become King the hard way, I need to knock out everyone on this list. And who is first, oh my! Why this name looks quite familiar! A certain Marco Diaz?” Star looked up quickly, the room spun but she didn’t care. “Who would like to be in charge of killing him?” Star stood.

 

“NO!” he looked at her and cocked his head.

 

“Change your mind on the marriage?” he cackled.

 

“Fine. I’ll marry you. But my people-“

 

“Must stay safe yada yada. This is all I wanted. Come my princess,” he touched her chin and forced her to lock eyes with him “your dress awaits.” Someone picked her up by her arms and carried her off. A female monster stripped her and put her in the dress, she couldn’t see through the tears. How could she even have any left after all this? She was carried into another room where someone sat her down and practically poured makeup on her to hide the bruises. She could hear ceremonial trumpets in the distance. Her hair was tugged on into some sort of updo, and another set of hands drug her back into the throne room. “What a quick and beautiful bride! Priest?” he yelled, someone connected her hand to a scaly one. She didn’t have the energy to pull it away. She mumbled some words and a crushing arm pulled her in for a nasty wet kiss. She almost hurled.

 

“Let’s show the lovely newlyweds off to the people shall we?” a voice chimed, they were paraded to balcony where few people were waiting.

 

“Would you like to tell the Mewnians of our wonderful matrimony?” Toffee asked, Star hissed in response. “Tell them their suffering is over…per our agreement.” She thought about it, her people would be so happy to hear they wouldn’t suffer. He handed her a magical megaphone, the kind she knew she could speak into and be heard across the land. “Oh and, don’t tell them anything to cause them any worry, your people don’t need that right now.” She gulped. If they knew their king and queen were dead, and that a monster was their new ruler just to save them…

 

“People of Mewnie,” he took a deep breath “as many of you are aware of the recent…monster attacks,” she through her next sentence carefully. “your royal family has found an…impeccable solution.” At least she attended speech class last year. “I, Star Butterfly,” she gathered her bearings “have offered my hand to their leader. Today we were wed,” she bit back tears “and today you are free of suffering. Your new King, promises beyond all doubt,” she glared at him “to keep the monsters from hurting our great land. We are a people of strength, of nobility, of power. We will not allow anything to take us down. We are Mewnie. And today, we find our newest allies. As of today, all monsters are equals to us. As of today, we are united.” Toffee touches the small of her back. “As of today, we bow to a new leader. A leader who joins us through matrimony.” Toffee’s hand clenches, she can feel his claws through her dress. “And as your Queen, I promise my people will never hurt again. Your homes will be rebuilt, your jobs will be restored, you will be fed and clothed, you will not be alone in this fight, nor have you ever been. You will never fight alone while I am in this castle. You will never fear a monster or demon or any creature while I sit on my throne, and you will never be alone! We are a strong people, we will overcome every obstacle we face and we will be brave in the faces of our enemies. And as long as I live, we will remain a united people!” she practically screams, her voice deep and her throat aching, as she loses her voice from speaking too loud. Keeping people strong was always her best asset. There was a blue glimmer in Star’s already bad vision, a gust of wind seemed to hit her in the face and she finally took a long breath. She would protect her people if it killed her.

 

“What a lovely speech my Queen-“

 

“I will _never_ be your Queen. I am doing this for my people, not for you. I am doing this for my mother and father, and for the people you’ve already killed. I am still Queen, and in this society, the Queen is above her King. I am still the ruler here, and you know very well that if you kill me, you’ll go next.” The magic of the Kingdom automatically took out any assassins against either royalty, even each other, it was a perk of being in one of the most magic realms in the multi-verse. He squinted at her.

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t put you in your place when you deserve it.” Star didn’t back down.

 

“Do it. You can break my body as much as you please, but you will never break my people. You will never break my spirit. My people _will_ survive this. I can’t speak the same for you.” She replied.

 

“Of course, Queen Star. Now let’s sit for the royal painter, shall we?” The tears tried to bust through, but she halted them. The painting would be spread across the land, copied onto walls of taverns and hospitals, they needed her strength in this painting. She was shoved into a stool, the bustle so thick she couldn’t feel it. Toffee sat on the stool in front of her, a human hand placing hers on Toffee’s shoulder. For the first time in weeks she could see clearly. She stared out the window behind the painter, at a hill. The biggest hill in Mewnie. You could see the sun rise and set on tate hill. Tom took her there on their first date and she never forgot it. She spent most of her free time there, and in this moment she knew her people knew this. As she stared at the hill, it began to fill with orange lights. Candles held to celebrate the marriage of their new Queen, a custom that started many centuries before. She was almost 18, and married. By force. To a lizard. But her people were strong. And so was she. “My Queen, shall we go…consummate the beautiful ceremony?” the words processed quicker than anything had yet. He offered her a hand, and slowly she put hers on top of his.

_For my people._

 

The entire castle heard _her_ scream that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. Not really…but I’m sorry.

Star found herself in a familiar plush bed, surrounded by satin sheets and fluffy pillows. The bedclothes were falling off the bed, and the room was in disarray. She shivered and pulled a blanket over her. The blue dress she had on the night before was in shreds on the floor. She curled up and cried. She had been force married to the lizard for a month now. Since day one, he continued to have his way with her. She was expected to wake up, get clean, and meet him for breakfast. But each morning she found herself crying. _Where was Marco?_ She had hallucinated him once, after breakfast, while she sat in the throne room. He was in a canyon, performing her spells with a cheap wand she had used when hers was broken. He looked different, but not too different.

 

“My Queen…” a voice said from the door. “Your bath is ready.” Star stood up gently and waddled her way to the door, stark naked but not caring. The blonde at the door was the only person permitted to wash her. The only person to know what was happening to the Queen. “Let’s get today over with.” She said softly, letting the maid take her hand and guide her to her bath.

 

~

 

The first sound Star ever heard from Jess was a scream. Star slowly sat up, aware of what the maid was screaming at. The star red blood on the sheets around her, the fresh wounds crusty around the edges with dried blood. The night was fresh in Star’s mind, she didn’t sleep as it penetrated her every thought.

 

_“Star Butterfly, oh little Star Butterfly.” Star didn’t move, she simply stood there as Toffee admired her._

_“Get it over with Toffee.” She said._

_“Oh no no no, little Star.” He chuckled. “As your husband, it is your job to let me do as I please.”_

_“As my husband, we are in a partnership.” Star said. “And my opinion matters.”_

_“That is only true in the throne room. Here? Here I’m your master.” He stroked her back as he walked to the other side of her body. “Here, no one cares what happens to you. Here you are merely for my pleasure.” Star stayed strong._

_“I don’t have to do anything with you.” She said._

_“Oh no, you don’t have to.” The pressure on her chest was so quick, she didn’t register what had happened until the air hit her. She was standing there in her underclothes, her wedding dress shredded at her feet. As she reacted to that, Toffee’s hand shoved her onto the bed, her head smacking the headboard. She tried to reach up and see if the area was bleeding, only to be pinned by a scaley weight. “I am bigger than you,” her lower undergarments were ripped off in the same fashion as her dress “I am stronger than you,” with no warning, prep, or care, he pushed his way into her nether regions. “And I am better than you!” a sharp intake of air shot past Star’s lips as something inside her body ripped. “You are nothing Star Butterfly.” The tears began to form, not due to emotional pain, but physical. Hands dug into her sides, claws scratched at her body, blood began to pool onto the bed under her, just enough for her senses to register it. “You are nothing but a plaything, a waste of space.” He spat, Star’s through closing as she sobbed. “Nothing.” He reiterated. The pressure was removed from between her legs, and the weight was removed from her body to allow her some breathing room. As she took a nice deep breath, a hot liquid covered her body. She reached down and touched it, her hands shaking as she realized what the sticky substance was. “You’re never going to be anything else, as long as I live.” And he started again. Over and over again he did the same thing to her. More and more blood covering the sheets._

_When he finally stopped, he had one arm around her, pinning her so she couldn’t escape. She carefully tucked a pillow between her legs, easing the pain slightly, and she curled up as much as she could. The tears escaped quietly, she had nothing left at this point._

“Oh my Goodness are you okay Queen Star?!” the woman shrieked, rushing over to Star, grabbing her arms and looking her over. “Did someone break in? We will have King Toffee-“

 

“NO!” the woman jumped. Star was looking blankly at her lap. “I…he…did this…” she said softly.

 

“King Toffee… hurt you?” she asked. Star just nodded. “Let’s get your wounds cleaned huh?” Star looked up. “I’m only a maid, but we can quietly plot ways to get him back huh? Make him drink creek water one evening?” Star was about to yell ‘How is that punishment for this?’ when it hit her. Her people thought Toffee was a savior because of her speech. To an outsider this was simply a crazy night in bed with the new wife. Was it Star’s job to tell this woman the truth, or keep her ignorant? Would Toffee kill her if she knew?

 

“I think you’re being too cruel.” Star replied with a small halfhearted laugh. “I think it’s important for me to meet my husbands…needs. After all, I am strong. I can make it through a little playfulness.” Star said with a small smile.

 

“That doesn’t make it okay, but it is your decision my Queen. Let’s clean you up? We are having royal visitors today!”

 

~

 

Star’s hair was pulled up into an elegant French twist, the pink dress hanging off her shoulders elegantly and touching the floor. She wobbled in her heels when she put them on, but knew she had to deal with it. Toffee wouldn’t be pleased to see her barefoot. She stepped into the dining hall, and made eye contact with the first person she saw; Tom Lucifer. She had to resist running to him and hugging him. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, he gave her a look that said ‘Are you okay?’ and she simply smiled sadly, dropping for a curtsey.

 

“Welcome to our Castle, Lucifer family. Always a pleasure to see you.” She said softly.

 

“No need to be so formal Star!” Queen Lucifer said with a smile. “We don’t need formalities today! Your husband just called us in for some discussions about how to fix Mewnie. Our castle was the only one unscathed, we have plenty to give. Please sit, you look pale dear.” As Star sat next to Toffee, she caught her reflection in the mirror. The hearts on her cheeks were gone. Just gone. Jess had applied heavy makeup, but Star assumed the disappearance was due to her lack of strength. She hadn’t eaten in a week. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of food. He plate was prepared and sat in front of her.

 

“Dig in everyone!” Toffee said politely, as the others began to eat, Star stuffed food into her mouth. She didn’t care how she looked, she was starving. The Lucifer’s didn’t even look up, they knew how Star was with food, it didn’t faze them. Having the Princess around your house every day for several months practically made her Princess Lucifer to them. Suddenly, Star received a swift kick to her shin. She gasped as the foot made contact with a pre-existing bruise. “My wife, do save some for the servants!” he laughed, peering at her. She picked up a napkin and dabbed her face off, making eye contact with Tom once more, dropping it quickly.

 

“So” she said, clearing her throat. “What did you intend to donate?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! I know this work is not as popular as some of my others, but if you're reading can you pop in and say hello? This is better than my other works and i want it to be as popular as the others. Yes i'm jaded as hell, but i really love this and i want everyone else to love it fight me. I cried several times writing this, so it's your turn lol 
> 
> If you're enjoying this work I beg you to share it with your friends, or on tumblr, or whatever. I just UGH i love this okay shuddup

“Where do they keeping coming from?” Heckapoo screamed, slashing another monster in the chest, shoving him into the metal dimension.

 

“I don’t know but it’s getting really old really fast Hecka!” Hecka had a copy fighting every single creature, but it didn’t seem to be enough. After about 10 minutes the creatures seemed to leave. This time, as the creatures retreated, Hecka grabbed one by his neck and hoisted him up.

 

“WHO KEEPS SENDING YOU?!” she screams, the creature cowering under her grasp. A whip grabs her wrist, forcing her to drop the creature and they disappear in another portal. “GODDAMNIT!” she screamed, holding her wrist. “Marco, try the damn portal, I need to wrap this. Ew, it’s bubbling up.” She kneeled by her bag and picked up some bandages, wrapping the burns as Marco snipped through the air.

 

“Nope, it’s the cloud dimension.” Hecka groaned.

 

“We have been at this for months!” Hecka yelled. “When is it time to give up?” she asked.

 

“We have to get there Hecka, I know it’s taking up our time, but we have to find her.” Jackie looked over at Marco. He had changed a lot in a few months. He was leaner, his arms thicker and more muscular. His face was stubbly, but of course not too much. After most of his clothing ripped, he was forced to buy tunics and trousers at a roadside stand. Luckily for Marco’s image, they had red. Marco looked…so much different. The first few weeks, Jackie watched him cry. Now? Now he had nothing but determination. And by nothing but, she meant nothing but. When they kissed it was one sided, he kissed back but it was like he wasn’t there. When Hecka would venture off at night, Jackie tried to fool around, Marco would say he was tired and go to bed. But he hardly ever slept. One night he woke up in fear. He sat upright in three am once, panting, sweaty, and crying.

 

_“He was hurting Star.” Marco said softly, covering his mouth. Toffee was on top of Star, she had nothing on and he was hurting her, scratching her, ripping at her, hitting her…raping her. All Marco could do was watch. Star screamed and cried in front of him and he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, he felt useless._

 

“How do you suppose we do that Marco?! Just magically sort through these and figure out which one is the right one? Because it doesn’t work that way!! I put a spell on these so that is impossible to do! We should just give up.” Marco’s heart dropped to his toes. He walked over to Hecka and ripped the scroll from her hands.

 

“I’m _never_ giving up on Star.” He snarled, making a portal and stepping through. It closed before Jackie and Heckapoo could even try.

 

~

 

Marco leaned back onto the grass. It wasn’t Mewnie, it wasn’t earth, but it would do. Before he knew it the tears were falling. He wasn’t sobbing, just crying. His body felt like a black hole again. He hated the feeling. He rolled over on his side and started to daydream. The first thing he would do is hug her. Hug her so tight her spine might break in two. He knows she wouldn’t mind the hug, it would be welcomed. She always welcomes hugs. The next thing he’d do is kill Toffee. Whatever it took. He would kill Toffee-

 

~

 

Marco woke up. Another nightmare. This time, Queen and King Butterfly were being flayed by Toffee, their screams piercing the air. Star was at his right, tied to a wall, and forced to watch. The blood was pooling around her feet. Marco could smell the blood. He was nauseous as he rose, but more quickly he realized it was morning. This dimension was in the afternoon when he got here. He jumped up and portaled back to where Jackie and Hecka were. Only to find them both laying on the ground, and a handful of monsters staring at him.

 

~

 

“Toffee, uh Dear?” he looked at Star. “Can I take Sir Tom on a walk? He needs to see some damage first hand if he intends to help us.” Toffee stares at her, then smiles.

 

“Of course, my darling! Just…don’t stray outside the palace walls…it won’t be good…something may,”  
 his eyes narrowed “get you.” Star gulped.

 

“Of course.” She smiled grimly. “Sir Tom?” Tom jumped up and followed her, eager to be alone with the Queen to discuss the situation.

 

“Star, are you okay? You don’t look right-“ she touched a finger to her lips.

 

“Come, the garden is this way.” She said fakely. Tom caught it quickly.

 

“Of course, your highness.” He agreed softly. After what felt like hours, there were in the courtyard. Tom tried to speak up again, only for her to interrupt.

 

“Come, you can see a great view from the east entrance.” She led him to the very edge of the garden on the east side. They sat on a bench, and Tom gasped.

 

“I didn’t realize it was this bad. Crazy thing must’ve happened, huh- What-“ Star was sobbing, she was sitting up straight and sobbing. Her hands resting in her lap. “Star-“ he tried to put an arm around her.

 

“D-Don’t touch me Tom. He’s watching.” She choked out.

 

“What? Who is?” he asked softly, straightening up.

 

“Toffee.” She hissed.

 

“What is going on Star?” her hands tightened on her dress.

 

“He…mom and dad are dead.” She started. He wanted to hold her hand, hold her, anything. He had never seen Star so…broken. “Tof…. he told me he wouldn’t send his monsters after my people anymore if I married him. So I did, he was killing my people. He was killing children in the middle of the night, burning down houses. I had to stop it Tom, I had to.” She sobbed.

 

“And you did Star! The monsters didn’t spread far, what you did worked.” Tom assured her.

 

“I know but… I’m selfish Tom.” She whispered.

 

“Why’s that Star?” he asked softly.

 

“Because I just want to get away from him. My people will die if I go anywhere. But he…” she quickly licked her thumb and wiped a chunk of makeup off her arm, revealing a purple bruise. She heard a sharp intake from beside her. “I’ve tried to be strong for my people, but how long can it last? We have been married for less than a month and I haven’t slept soundly. I can’t sit without wincing, I can’t walk downstairs without almost fainting, there’s a scar on every part of my body, Tom he’s killing me and I can’t get away.” She said crying.

 

“Kill him Star, we both know you’re strong enough to-“

 

“My wand is gone, Tom.” She whispered. “It’s been gone for months. I don’t even have the strength to bathe myself Tom. I can’t do anything. No one in your family knows Toffee the way I do. I don’t know what else to do.” She said softly, the tears subsiding. “Not to mention, killing him will now kill me.” He sighed, right.

 

“Who do you know that can help?” He said softly. “If we can find someone who knows him, we can subdue him.”

 

“I mean Mom, Glossaric, the council, Marco,-“ she choked on that last one. Marco.

 

“We are stuck in this dimension Star, I won’t be able to find anyone outside of here for a long time. I have to find the escape first. It may take time. Can you hang in there for me to figure something out?” he asked.

 

“Figure what out?” Star jumped, Toffee had a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Oh toffee-“

 

“Figure out someone to reconstruct these homes, your Grace. The portals have been down lately but I wanted to bring in outside work. I know a contractor in Melvador who is perfect for this, he loves charity work. But I can’t seem to make any portals. So it’ll be a while before the Lucifer’s can do much. We will figure it out, but it will be some time.” _Good job, Tom!_

 

“Of course, we’d love to get this fixed for free! Good for all the kingdoms involved, huh my Queen?” Toffee asked with a smile.

 

“Of course! Sir Lucifer, we are forever in your debt for helping us!” she smiled at him, for once, genuinely.

 

“My pleasure your highness, we shall send word when we get into contact with him.” Lucifer bowed.

 

“And everyone says the Lucifer’s are cruel!” Toffee jokes.

 

“It’s simply the illusion of the underworld, my Liege.” He says.

 

“Let’s head back inside, I fear it’s going to rain soon, that probably won’t end well for you, huh Lucifer?” Toffee asked.

 

“Oh no it won’t.” he agreed.

 

~

 

Star found herself shoved into a room, and pushed to the ground. “What did you say to Tom?” Toffee snarled.

 

“I didn’t say anything-“ she felt a foot connect with her stomach, she went flying across the floor.

 

“LIAR.” He yelled picking her up by her fallen French twist. She screamed in agony as strands of hair separated from her scalp. He threw her onto the bed, she tried to push herself up, but her face was shoved into the bed. “Oh no you don’t, it’s time for you to learn another lesson.” She felt her dress lift up, and she began to panic. Over her dress being raise, and the lack of oxygen to her brain. She screamed as he entered her, this time an entirely new pain. This was not at all like the usual pain. She grasped for the bed and struggled to move, eventually finding an escape for her head, and getting sweet oxygen into her lungs. She started to cough, and he resituated her face into the bed. Everything hurt.

 

_Please hurry Tom._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for this slowness in uploading. I wanted to leave you all hanging, and goddamn did i......for several months.......i haven't been writing a lot, i just got my first real FULL time job (32 hours a week anyways), i just moved into my first apartment, and I've been struggling to keep up with the insanity of living alone in the back of a sketch neighborhood where my landlord said it was safe and quiet but my hall mate approached me in the dark and asked about who i live with, and the guy diagonal was having a screaming match at someone in his phone for cheating him of his pills...........it's been a hard month lol but anyways
> 
> I'm now living, 24/7 in a place with wifi! That's right kids, i now have no excuse to not upload a story and I feel very determined to get this shit out at a better pace. My writing juices have come to a stop, but that's okay because I'm getting them back. Hopefully quickly. I have a few chapters of this worked out already, i just have to get more out. I started this story with NO IDEA how it was gonna end or anything, i just wanted to write some horrible disgusting angst and let out some emotions. SO with that being said, if you have any ideas, suggestions etc, please PLEASE leave them for me below. I need some ideas.
> 
> Last but not least, enjoy!!!

“Jackie, Heckapoo!” Marco yelled, trying to help the two, only to be blocked by monsters. “Leave us alone!” He got out his sword and began to attack, but was quickly overcome. He was pushed to the ground, and was surrounded. He pulled the wand from his pocket and held it up “NARWALL BLAST!”

 

~

 

“My Queen, a letter from Lord Lucifer has arrived.” Star jumped, focusing on the man in yellow. They had been sitting in the throne room all day, Star’s butt felt like it was practically raw. Every single muscle down there hurt. They had been giving commissary out to citizens, it was a banquet for the people. It was really working in boosting morale. Star’s morale however just got boosted for the first time in months. She had been waiting weeks for Tom’s letter.

 

“Please read it sir!” she said quickly. He approached the pair.

 

“Dear Butterfly Kingdom, the Lucifer family would like to inform you we were triumphant in our efforts to get in contact with the contractor Bob Buildington. He will arrive in 2-3 weeks. We look forward to his arrival. He has agreed to do everything for free. Our Best, Lucifer Kingdom.” Star almost cried. She was going to be saved.

 

“How wonderful, right my Queen?” Toffee asked.

 

“It’s so wonderful, the people are going to have homes again!” she smiled brightly.

 

“That’s _my_ Queen.” She kept smiling, looking over he people. _Help was on its way._

_~_

“When did you learn magic?” Marco jumped, to see Tom standing beside him.

 

“When did you get here?!” Marco yelled.

 

“A moment before you Narwall Blasted those fucks.” Tom said. “You’re really good.”

 

“Yeah, he is really good.” Heckapoo coughed as she stood up.

 

“Hecka!” Marco ran to help her up, then moved to help Jackie up.

 

“When did you start practicing?” Hecka asked.

 

“Months ago,” he turned to face Tom. “where did you come from?” he asked quickly.

 

“I hopped through a portal-“

 

“Portal to _where?_ ” Marco asked.

 

“Well I was just in the High Coucil’s office, but they told me you guys are around this area, they were right.” Marco grabbed Tom’s shirt and pulled him close.

 

“ _Have you been to Mewnie?”_ he hissed.

 

“Yes.” Marco eased up. “That’s why I’m here Marco, I need your help to save her.”

 

~

 

That night as Toffee had his way with her, she didn’t cry. Help was on its way. They would come and take Toffee out. She would able to sleep again. Her people would be safe.

 

_It would be over._

_~_

 

“Which portal did you come through then?” Heckapoo asked quickly.

 

“143. We need to go now, I’m not sure she’s going to last much longer. It took me weeks to go through all the emergency portals.” Tom said quickly.

 

“Last much longer?” Tom paused with his mouth open.

 

“I… she needs help Marco. And she needs it now.” Tom said softly.

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

~

 

“I don’t like when you’re quiet, and you have been lately. About everything, even pain.” Star remained tall. “What do you know that I don’t?” he hissed.

 

“I don’t know anything Toffee. I’m just quiet. Aren’t good women supposed to be quiet?” she snapped.

 

“Star, you must stop snapping at me, else I might snap you.” She stood up.

 

“ _I am not scared of you_.” She said through gritted teeth. “You know how this works. You can’t kill me.” He chuckled.

 

“Not yet, but Glossaric is taking care of that front for me.” Star’s face dropped.

 

“Glossaric?! What are you doing to him?!” she snapped.

 

“Oh little Star, Glossaric has been in my corner since day one. Glossaric only thinks for himself, so when you’re the first person to promise him infinite power and freedom, he will do anything to get it.” Toffee snarled.

 

“Glossaric would never betray us!” Star screamed.

 

“For the right price, he would. And he’s close to reversing that spell on the town. The one where I can’t kill you without dying myself.” Star’s blood went cold. _He was planning to kill her._

 

“N-no!” she yelped.

 

“Yes, and don’t think about doing it yourself. Because not only will you not know when it has reversed, but I have a few eyes on your little friend Marco.” Her heart practically stopped. “I won’t hesitate to kill him if you try anything funny.” She stood tall.

 

“Don’t touch Marco.” She whispered.

 

“I won’t if you don’t make me.” He said softly.

 

~

 

“Marco, get ready, you’re on Star duty, you’ve been in the castle as much as I have. I’ll focus on backing you and keeping you both safe. She’s going to protest, but just grab her and get back here.” Tom said quickly.

 

“Why don’t we take out Toffee?” Marco asked.

 

“Star and Toffee are married now, we can’t take him out.” Tom said quickly.

 

“I don’t understand-“

 

“There’s magic surrounding Mewnie to defend the royalty, anyone, literally anyone, who kills a royal family member will die, along with another royal family member. They’re joint now. In Mewnie law they basically share a soul.” Marco made a face at Heckapoo. “It’s because when you find your person on Mewnie, you’re soulmates, you share a soul with them because you’re one in the same. Queen Eclipsa made it so. She loved her husband so much, she couldn’t bear to be without him when he passed. The spell was made for this reason, but in this case it’s insane.”

 

“Okay so we pick up Star and take her out of there, then what?” Marco asked.

 

“Then you get her to a doctor. She’s going to need one once we get to her.”


	8. Chapter 8

Marco was crouched behind a box. Heckapoo was going to distract Toffee, Jackie was watching the portal, and Marco and Tom were to find Star and get her out. As they rushed through the halls, a painting caught Marco’s eye. A huge painting of Toffee in his dumb suit, and Star is a beautiful white and gold ballgown. They were smiling her hand on his shoulder, and their eyes locked on the viewer. Marco almost gagged. Marco took off up the stairs, Tom in tow, and down the hall. He finally approached a room, where he heard voices. “I’m just about done my Queen.” _Queen Moon!_  He and Tom locked eyes, and nodded.

 

“Please, go slower…I…I want to look my best.” A familiar voice choked out. _Star?_

 

“Of course my Queen.” The voice replied happily. They followed the voice until he turned into a huge porcelain room, that smelt of strawberries and lilac. The blonde was sitting in a chair facing away from the door. Marco knew it was her. Tears filled his eyes.

 

“Star.” “Sir! This is a women’s place!” a voice called as he rushed over and took Star in his arms. Pulling her out of the chair and holding her close.

 

“Star Butterfly! I love you so much and I’m so glad you’re okay! We are going to get you out of here! We are going to take you away from here, you’re safe now!” Star grabbed him back and sobbed into his chest. He picked her up in his arms.

 

“Marco, we have to get moving!” Tom hissed.

 

“Sir.” The woman behind him called. “Please sir, go this way.” He turned to see a hidden passage the woman had uncovered. “This will take you around the throne room. Keep her safe.” He nodded and rushed down the stairs. At the bottom, he ran into Heckapoo.

 

“Princess!” she exclaimed.

 

“We have to get her out of here. We can come back for Toffee.” Star sobbed. “Star, please be quiet. I know, but please. Be quiet.” She nodded. “Let’s head back to the portal.” Heckapoo nodded and they headed off, down hallways and corridors all over the place. Finally running into Jackie at the end of a hallway. “Jackie, move aside, we have to get her to safety.” Marco said quickly.

 

“Why? Let her die here.” They both stopped, staring at Jackie, Star sobbing away in his arms.

 

“Jackie-“

 

“I know you love her and not me. Leave her, and we can have a happy life together! Without her stopping us! Come on Marco. You’ve only wanted me. You have wanted me for years. And I’m offering myself to you for good.” She stepped close to his, the smell of cedar hitting his nose. “Jackco needs you to ditch her for us. We can get married, have kids, make love-”

 

“MARCO!” he turned to see Tom barreling down the hall, monsters chasing him. “Get her out of here!” Without a second thought, Marco kicked Jackie down.

 

“Heckapoo!” Heckapoo shook her head and widened the portal so Marco could easily step through, following closely behind and sealing it before Jackie or even Tom could follow.

 

“Princess!” Star was shivering in Marco’s arms.

 

“She needs a doctor! We have to get her help! Heckapoo! Make a portal to a hospital!” Heckapoo shrugged.

 

“I don’t know what that is!” she exclaimed.

 

“Give me those!” he snatched the scissors from her hands and cut a hole to the hospital. Stepping through and being sure not to jostle Star. “She needs help, someone.” A nurse rushes over immediately noting Star’s injuries, while another rolls a bed over. Marco sits her down gently, and they begin to roll her off, until something catches. He hand is grasped in Marco’s. “Star-“

 

“Don’t leave me.” She cries out.

 

“May I stay with her?” a nurse nods and they rush down a long hallway and into another room. Star’s sobs filling the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hard part is just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 1 OF 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 1 OF 2

Star wakes up to clean white sheets and a crisp smell. Arms are wrapped around her, a tube in in her wrist, a beeping is coming from behind her. She jerks up, pain ricocheting through her body, and so do the arms around her. “Star, Star shh Star.” Marco cooed softly. She turned to face him, her eyes meeting that chocolate brown. She melted into him and sobbed. He wasn’t sure if she would ever stop sobbing. “You’re safe Star. It’s okay.” The days went on like this. Her waking up terrified, crying, shaking, sometimes screaming. He held her until she fell asleep, not when it subsided, it never subsided. Finally, she spoke without sobbing.

“Marco…they’re dead.” Marco pulled her close.

“Who is Star?” he asked softly.

“My parents.” He pulled her closer. “He killed them in front of me. Right there in front of me.” She wasn’t sobbing. “Mom told me to keep our people safe and stay strong.” She said softly. “I married him to keep my people safe. Marco he did awful things to me.” She said softly. “Awful things.” Marco glanced down at her casted and bruised arm.

“I know he did Star.” Marco said softly.

“My people…I left them behind…” She mumbled.

“You couldn’t protect them like this.” He said softly.

“I want the thoughts to go away but they won’t. They won’t.” she whispered.

“I’m right here to do whatever I can for you Star.” Marco said, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Cut my hair.” She said softly.

“Star-“

“Cut it off!” she cried. “It reminds me of...... everything.” She said softly, remembering him yanking on her hair, dragging her across rooms with it, he hair having to be up out of her face every time she was near him so she could look ‘formal’.

“Of course, Star.” He leaned over and kissed her head before getting out his scissors and chopping off her ponytail, throwing it into a trash bin beside them.

“Thank you, Marco.” She said softly. He got out of the bed and helped her stand.

“Anything for you Star. Let’s go for a walk?” she simply nodded and let Marco help her into a wheelchair, and rolling her down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 2 OF 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 2 OF 2
> 
> I'm sorry about the slow updating. I finally live somewhere with internet (and it's at my own place!!!) so i will finally be able to make an upload schedule. Give me a few weeks to sort everything out and we will start this shit right. I am still looking for new series' to start, so take a scroll through my tumblr page (erinisthecoolest.tumblr.com), see what fandoms I'm in, and send me some prompts or comment them! I really want to write something long and wonderful! Maybe more angst cause i hate myself! Anyways send me some ideas, i can't go anywhere without some, and enjoy this chapter. Lots of questions are going to be answered!

Star was sitting still, eyes locked on the horizon. The hospital had a clear view of the town, it was beautiful. But she really couldn’t notice. Her right arm and left leg was broken, after healing incorrectly and needing to be rebroken. She lost so much blood, they spent three days giving her transfusions only. They lost her several times in surgery, they eventually decided to halt all procedures until she had gained some more strength. When they were finally able to operate successfully, she had bled out several times, and once more they lost her several times. Eventually she came out. She has several broken ribs, several of which had been the cause of the bleeding. They were about to put a cast on her torso just in case. By this point Star was starting to talk more, never in depth. Just enough to communicate with doctors. She never made eye contact with anyone, not even Marco. Heckapoo couldn’t get anything out either. She was finally getting better. She would have to stay longer for minor surgeries, but after a couple weeks, she was much better.

“Star?” she hummed. “I just got a text, Tom is coming to see you.” She turned to him, staring dead eyed at his stomach.

“He is?” she asked softly.

“He said he wants to update you about Mewnie.” Her eyes started to water. “He didn’t tell me anything yet, but he will be here any time. Do you want to head back to the room?” Marco asked, reaching over and taking her hand.

“Stay here. I’m really enjoying the air.” Star said, remembering what is was like to not be allowed outside the palace. She was allowed on balconies, but only with him. 

“Of course Star. I’ll let him know.” He said softly.

“Where is Jackie?” she asked softly. Shit Jackie.

“Well…don’t worry about her.” Marco decided, not wanting her to worry.

“I’d like to see her. Let her know I’d like to see her? I gotta make sure she took care of you while I was gone.” Marco sighed softly.

“Star Butterfly, always the one worried about other people. Focus on yourself right now Star. You’re still recovering.” He said softly.

“Star!” she heard Tom, then he sat down in front her of her. Marco let go of her hand and Tom took it. “I want to hug you so bad, but I don’t think that will be good. How are you?” she squeezed his hand.

“How are my people?” she asked softly.

“Tell me how you are first.” Tom said.

“Tom, I abandoned an entire kingdom with a monster. Tell me how my people are.” She insisted.

“That’s my defiant little Princess. They’re perfect.” She locked eyes with him.

“What?” she asked.

“They’re literally perfect Star. No one can hurt them. Everyone, even us. I personally took on Toffee’s right hand goon, I should be dead Star. His axe slashed right through me. I didn’t even hurt. Your people are perfectly safe. I don’t know if Glossaric or someone put a spell on them or what, but we are all totally safe. You have nothing to worry about.” Star teared up.

“They’re okay?” she asked.

“They’re okay.” She smiled for the first time in weeks. “They have no idea you’re gone. Toffee’s henchmen came after a few handmaids to try to scare you into coming back, they quickly realized it was no use. As far as your people know, you’re still in the castle.” She sighed in relief. “Star, look at me.” She made eye contact with him. “Focus on getting better. When you are better, when you are physically and emotionally ready, we will find him and make him pay. He will never hurt you or your people again. I’ve already got my servants looking into a dissolution spell, or law or anything. He won’t hurt you ever again.” He touched her face gently, and she looked back down.

“I…” she tried to speak but failed.

“Focus on healing. We are safe. Now we need you to be safe. Can you do that for us?” Star nods gently. Tom moves one of his hands from hers, and when he returns it, he places a flower in her hand. 

“A Mewnie Lily?” she asked.

“The wildlife is the same as your people. It literally can’t die.” Star looked up at him. “There’s magic protecting your kingdom. Magic stronger than any of us have ever seen. As long as this flower thrives, so do your people. Keep it with you. They are strong, and they can wait for you to heal. But they need their Queen strong and healthy.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I will update you when I can, but I need to stay there and keep an eye on the magic in case. I promise, if the magic fails I’ll be the first to protect your people. I have an army ready to attack if we need it. You have nothing to worry about. We need you to get better.” Star brought the flower to her nose and sniffed it, a small smile ghosting her pale lips.

“Thank you, Tom.” She whispered.

“Stay strong Princess.” He slipped something onto her head. “Short hair looks great on you by the way.”

“Tom, stop flirting with her, jeez-“

“It’s called being nice Marco-“

“It’s called being creepy, she doesn’t need compliments on her hair right now-“

“No, she needs strength.” Star looked up at him, his eyes were locked with Marco’s. “And I think you can give her that.” Marco stared at Tom for a second, then nodded. Tom stepped over to him “Protect her.” Star was trying to listen when she heard a voice.

“Star!” Star turned her head, Jackie was rushing over to them. “I haven’t seen you in so long!” As Star raised a hand to waive, Marco stepped in front of her.

“You’re not allowed near her Jackie.” Marco said defensively.

“Why? We are friends! I’ve been worried about you Star! I haven’t seen you-” Jackie said.

“You know why!” Marco yelled, everyone wincing at his voice. 

“I…Marco, I don’t-“

“Jackie, come say hi.” Star said, gently pushing Marco over to make eye contact with the girl. Jackie walked over to her, Marco glaring at her as she passed him.

“Wicked haircut.” Marco sighed. “I guess someone doesn’t want me here? I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She said, grabbing Star’s hands. “I’m so glad you’re alive-“ without warning, Marco pushed Jackie over onto the ground, pointing Star’s backup wand at her.

“Whoa Marco, what is wrong with you?” Jackie asked.

“Go away Jackie.” He said, anger seeping out of his every pore. “GO AWAY!” Jackie’s eyes widened, Marco raised the wand-

“Stop!” Marco was stopped before he could swing at Jackie. Jackie got up and scampered away as fast as lightning. Marco was still stopped. Marco was literally frozen. “What’s with you Marco?” Star had spoken more loudly than Marco had heard her speak in weeks, months if you count how long it took to find her. He wanted to turn to her, but he was literally frozen in place. “Look at me!” she snapped

“I…I can’t move.” He said.

“Marco-“

“I can’t move.” Tom carefully walked over, and took the wand from his hand. He flicked his wrist and Marco fell to the ground.

“You had a stop spell casted on you.” Tom said looking down.

“Oh really funny joke Tom.” Marco stood up and brushed himself off.

“I didn’t do it.” Tom said quickly.

“Then who did?” Marco asked. Tom looked over at Star, whose eyes were wide.

“Star…Star you know what you just did, right?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I just used wandless magic.” She said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if i needed to say it, trigger warning: just death and gore, tons sorry.
> 
> Important update that I'm going to start selfishly including, I am discontinuing my old tumblr and making a new one. I got locked out of the email that account is attached to so i can't reset my password. Loing story short go follow erinclee003.tumblr.com for updates on this story. Tags will remain the same. All writing can be found under #erin writes, and all art can be found under #erinXOXOfanficart, feel free to make some artwork to go along with this or my other works.

“Star, that’s why your people are safe. You cast a spell to protect your kingdom. You literally _protected_ them.” Tom said softly. Star looked down.

 

“It takes centuries of training to learn that.” She mumbled.

 

“Your magic is so powerful…Star you are the reason your people are unable to be harmed.” Star gulped.

 

“I-I need to- I need to go.” Star reached down with her good arm and tried to move her wheelchair on her own.

 

“Star.” She kept trying, getting more frustrated. “Hey, Star, let me-“ he walked over to the back of her chair, grabbing her upper arm. “Star-“

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME.” Marco recoiled. Star had screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

“Star-“

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME TOFFEE.” Marco stepped back. She was sobbing now.

 

_He grabbed her by the upper arm, and flung her across the throne room with ease. Something cracked as she slammed into the wall. “You’re nothing, NOTHING.” Her head was throbbing. “You’re a waste of space. An ornament on a shelf.” She tried to sit up, he zapped her with electric magic. She cried out, a blister forming on her ankle. “A pile of waste.” She lifted herself up, and he smacked her hard across the face. Her lip busted open. She was bleeding everywhere._

“nothing.” Star whispered to herself. “nothing.” Marco crouched down in front of her, he touched her ankle. She jumped, looking at him. They stared at each other, both staying silent. Marco took her hand, she squeezed back.

 

“Let’s get you inside.” He said softly. She nodded and looked back down at her hands. “Let us know if anything changes in Mewnie.” He told Tom.

 

“Take care of her.” Tom said softly, worried about her.

 

“I will.” He said.

 

~

 

_Pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking, pushing, pulling, yanking, thrusting, ripping, cracking, coughing, choking-_

_“That’s my Queen.”_

Star shot up in bed, her whole body protesting at the sharp movement. Marco sat up too, reaching over and finding her hand. Star yelped, but realized it was skin, relaxing at the touch.

 

“You okay?” he asked softly.

 

“Yeah…I’m fine.” Star laid back down. “I don’t wanna go back to sleep.” She said softly.

 

“Then let’s stay up.” Star had been home for a few days now. She was able to use her arm, and most of her wounds were already starting to heal. She sighed. She hadn’t slept a full night in weeks. The memories kept flashing, popping up, controlling her-

 

“So what happened with Jackie? You never told me.” Marco groaned, and laid back down on the mat on the floor beside her bed. He had been camped there since she ran to his room in the middle of the night in fear. She had watched her parents get murdered in her dreams again.

 

“It’s complicated.” He said.

 

“Please, I need something to distract me.” She almost begged. He sighed in response.

 

“She was helping me find you. She helped the entire time. She was protecting herself, learning to fight, she was okay. When we finally found you…” he paused. “She told me to let you die. So me and her could be together.” Star’s heart jumped to her throat.

 

“Why would I be the reason you two couldn’t be together anyways?” she asked. He thought through his answer options, finally deciding on one.

 

“I don’t know.” He said softly. “But either way, we left her in Mewnie. You weren’t okay, I had to get you help. I’m not even sure how she got back here.” He sighed. “Whatever happened, she’s gone. And she’s not…she’s never coming back to us.” He said softly.

 

“She doesn’t seem like…I’m sorry Marco.” Star said softly.

 

“You’re okay. You’re all I care about Star.” She blinked.

 

“Can…” she stopped. There was a long pause. He took her hand gently. “Can I…tell you about what happened?” she asked, so quiet he barely heard her.

 

“Star-“

 

“I…I need to start talking about it if I ever want to go back for my people. I need to get over it.” She said softly.

 

“I don’t think you just get over those things.” He said softly.

 

“I need to try.” She whispered. He stood up and laid down on the bed next to her, pulling her close, just to make sure she would be okay.

 

“Tell me whatever you need to tell me Star.” He said softly.

 

_“You’re not gonna get far you know.” Moon said confidently._

_“Really?” he asked._

_“Yes. The butterfly family took you down once, don’t think we won’t do it again.” She said. Star was listening, but she couldn’t see anything. She was sure she didn’t want to. Someone was chaining her to the floor, a small set of links attaching both of her feet to the concrete. It left her with very little room to move._

_“You know Moon,” he chuckled “things are different now.” Star heard her mother scream. She snapped her head up, her mother’s arm bleeding profusely. “Ah, I love that scream.” He chuckled again, claws dripping blood._

_“You’ll never take this kingdom.” Moon yelled._

_“Moon!” Johansen cried, watching his wife writhe in pain._

_“You and your dirty monsters will never break Mewnie.” Another scream erupting from her mouth. Star jumped towards her mom, the chains making her fall on her face._

_“Mom!” Star cried._

_“Stay strong my dear.” She said, another scream._

_“Stop it. You’re going to kill her!” Johansen screamed._

_“Ah, but that is the ultimate goal here Johansen.” She screamed again. “I want to watch every breath fade from her body, I want her blood to stain this floor. I want to hear every damn scream until she’s done for.” Moon looked up at him. “And I want to take away everything she holds dear.” He walked over to Johansen. “Starting with your weak ass.” As Star and Moon blinked, Toffee reached up, and snapped Johansen’s neck. He was gone in two seconds flat._

_“JOHANSEN.” Moon yelled._

_“Dad, no!” Star screamed._

_“You’re next Moon. I want Star to feel more than you could ever dream.” He said sinisterly._

_“Leave her alone.” A scream pierced the room, and something hit the floor. Star dared to look, she didn’t know what it was until she looked up. Her mother’s left arm was literally muscle tissue. She looked back down at the bloody chunk on the floor. It was her mother’s skin. Star felt sick._

_“Stop it!” Star cried, blood dripping down her mother’s body._

_“Star, you’re going to pay for what you’ve done to me.” Another chunk of skin hit the floor, Moon screamed, her voice becoming more agonizing._

_“No, no don’t, don’t hurt her.” Star begged._

_“I’m going to destroy you bit by bit Star Butterfly, until there’s nothing left to destroy.” Another scream from Moon, Star wasn’t looking anymore. The copper smell was invading her nose, she was about to vomit. Her head began to spin._

_“Star!” she looked up at her mother. “Stay strong-“ another scream._

_“Please, just please stop hurting her.” Star begged._

_“Oh no, this bitch is getting what she deserves first. What’s the saying, two birds, one stone?” he chuckled, another cry following it._

_“Star, you’re going to be okay-“_

_“Shut the fuck up woman!” Toffee yelled._

_“Protect Mewnie-“ scream “he can’t win unless you let him-“ scream “he has no power over you.” Scream._

_Star felt something touch her hands, she blinked the tears out of her eyes, rubbing the tears away. She looked down at where he hands were, a pool of blood under her fingertips. Star jumped back, falling back, her hands landing in more liquid. She tried to crawl away but her legs were tangled in chains. She turned to try and free them, and a hand grabbed her by her hair._

_“Oh no no, you’re going to watch this part.” He forced her head up, and before she could try to look away, Toffee took a claw across Moon’s throat, blood splattering everywhere._

**_“MOM!”_ ** _she sobbed, warm liquid joining the cold at her knees. “You’re a monster Toffee.” Star cried._

_“That is the name of my people, little Star.” He flung her down into the pool of blood. “This room is not to be disturbed until I say so.” Toffee said. “Oh, and that includes the Princess, well…Queen now.” He turned and walked to the doors, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping the blood from his face._

_“No, no no no-“ the door slammed shut. Star’s hand met the ground, she remembered the blood. She stood up quickly to avoid it. She looked up for an escape route, her eyes landing on her parents’ bodies. It hit her like a freight train. She fell to her hands and knees and cried. She felt useless, useless that she couldn’t save her family._

_The door opened a few days later. The blood was mostly dried on her and the floor. Moon and Johansen’s bodies had attracted maggots. The stench of death permeated Star’s skin. Her pores were infected with it. Her mind numb. Someone yanked her up, and out of the room. She was unaware of what was happening, until she realized her hands wouldn’t move. They had cuffs around them, she was hanging on a wall. Then a stream of water pelted her face. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t get away from the stream. Finally, it stopped, she took a deep breath, and it started again. They were torturing her with water. This was the point that Star began to give up._

_~_

Marco was holding her close to his chest, sobs taking over her entire body. She had been crying for an hour, and ever silently, Marco was crying with her. He couldn’t imagine what she was feeling. He prayed he never would have to.


End file.
